


And I swear it's going down

by gongheohae



Category: Block B, K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: BlockWinner, M/M, dialogue form, mentioned all members of winner and 2 block b members, predebut mino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 2013, Mino joins YG, Jiho feels uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I swear it's going down

00:31AM  
To: Mino  
Hun, how was your 1st day? Didn't hear a word from ya. Worried.

00:39AM  
From: Mino  
Sorry, busy and stressed. How 'bout a call tomorrow? Gotta go to sleep now. Long story short, met the other guys today. You know Kang Seungyoon right? He's one of my mates now, he's so skinny I feel like a pig lmao, gonna train hard

00:40AM  
To: Mino  
Sure, piggy. Hope you'll be able to meet up sometime soon, I'm curious 'bout this Seungyoon guy...

00:45AM  
From: Mino  
Hey, I'm the only YG trainee you should care about

00:47AM  
To: Mino  
Aw, jk, anyway, call me when you have time, okay? YG is tough, heard some stuff. Sleep well, babe, I miss you

00:55AM  
From: Mino  
Gnite, miss you too

 

'Hey, it's like 10AM, thought you would call me in the morning, what's going on? Is YG really that strict? They won't let you use your phone?'

'Wait a sec'

Jiho heard muffled voices over the phone. Mino's 'Guys, got a call, going to the bathroom, be right back' and someone else's voice laughting, 'Oh, a private call from your girlfriend? Have fun!'

'Shut up, Seunghoon, told you I don't have a girlfriend', Mino shouted and then he only heard something that sounded like footsteps, 'Okay, I'm fine now, what did you ask about? It's noisy in the practice room.'

'I asked why didn't you call', he sighed.

'Oh sorry, thought I told you I don't know if I'll find some time. Woke up early today, practice is starting at some serious hours here, you know. And we were drinking all night so I'm kinda dead, the guys threw me a welcome party, you know? No fancy food or anything, just some beer and snacks but it was so nice, I think they liked me from the very beggining, also I slept so bad, they forgot to bring me some blankets and pillows so my bed was kinda bare, I had to sleep with Seunghoon. He's the funny guy, you know, the real bro and a rapper too, I mean a singer turned rapper, but who cares these days? He's also a great dancer, good thing, maybe he'll show me some moves, as you know, I look like a fish outta water when I try to dance. Back to the topic, I had to share a bed with this guy because only Taehyun and him have single rooms, Seungyoon and Jinwoo share one. And they told me Taehyun makes noises and weird moves in his sleep so they put me up at Seunghoon's. I'm glad to be honest, it would be awkward', he paused for a second, 'He's the only one who didn't like me yet, I guess, maybe he's always so aloof but he acted normal towards the others, I think I just annoy him or something but I would love to be mates with him one day. He's all artsy, you know? Damn, he even looks like art in a way, uhm, I mean, his style, he wears seemingly random stuff but makes it look like artist-at-work outfit and also the way he talks is so mature, even though he's the youngest. I'd really like to get to know him better but I don't know why doesn't he like me, he ignored me the whole night.'

'I thought you went to bed early, didn't know they threw you a party, glad they did. What about others? I mean, guys other than this Taehyun guy?'

'Um, because I did. I went to bed earlier than them, I texted you, right. I just gave them the time to discuss me, you know, I tried to overhear stuff to know why doesn't Taehyun like me, failed miserably. Anyway, they're all cool. Seungyoon is so mature, but also a bro-type, his slim legs still make me jealous, Jinwoo, the 'pretty face' hyung, acts like an old uncle when he's drunk, such a cute and funny guy, I told you about Seunghoon, oh, and Taehyun...', he took a breath to continue.

'Yeah, you've already told me about Taehyun, darling. What about the training? Tough? What's your daily schedule?', Jiho asked.

'Basically eat, train, eat, train, wash your sweaty ass, sleep, nothing uncommon, really, I just started so I don't know if it's tough. I already know they make us write our own stuff here and scold us when it sucks so it's gonna be stressful for sure. I already heard few things Taehyun wrote, or Seungyoon for instance and I feel like my lyrics suck compared to theirs, not to mention my composition skills. Hard work ahead, and how about you? What's up when I'm here, in famous YG?'

'Nothing new. We keep trying to make Jaehyo do anything yet he still fools around and sleeps all day. Usual stuff. I compose a lot, working on new tracks for Welcome to the Block Repackage. Nothing new, seriously.'

'Ew, I feel so bad, being all busy here when you've got nothing exciting to do', he laughted.

'Wouldn't be so bad if I had you here. Do you think you're gonna have some free time soon? I miss you.'

'Hope so, honestly. Oh, wait', muffled sounds again, 'Right, right, I'm coming back!', he shouted, 'Sorry hun, gotta go, hope we can talk later, we've always got texts, right?'

'Sure'

'Okay, bye then, miss you', muffled sounds again, 'Told you I'm on my fucking way, geez, Seunghoon, shut up.'

'Miss you too', beep, Jiho exhaled deeply.

 

03:17PM  
From: Mino  
1 picture attached  
Beef feast, YG style, I'll take you to some one day

03:18PM  
To: Mino  
Damn, looks delicious, bad thing this day won't probably ever come

03:46PM  
From: Mino  
Sorry, grabbed some coffee with Taehyun, going back to practice now. Don't say that, one day, when I'm famous, I'm gonna own this whole restaurant lmao

03:49PM  
To: Mino  
1 picture attached  
Me and my ramyun, do you feel my jealousy? I crave this fucking beef

03:50PM  
To: Mino  
Oh, so this Taehyun guy eventually liked you? Nice

03:55PM  
From: Mino  
Lookin hot as always, and yeah, I guess he liked me, but he's so smart I feel like a total idiot when he's around, it hurts my ego

03:56PM  
To: Mino  
Hun, you're the smartest guy I know, unless you act like a child, you gotta show me those new mates of yours, I'm curious

04:04PM  
From: Mino  
Ay, thanks, I'll send you pics after practice, going back for some training now, talk to you later

04:05PM  
To: Mino  
Ugh, okay, sure, miss you, you seem not to have time for me anymore

04:08PM  
From: Mino  
Wait for when I have time, darling, you won't regret it, if you get my drift, now seriously bye

 

08:28PM  
To: Jiho  
1 picture attached  
Jinwoo hyung, the cute one, oldest with great vocals, but a bit socially awkward

08:30PM  
From: Zico  
Imagine, if Kyung got some face surgery and stopped looking dumb even when he's serious, that's what he would look like

08:33PM  
To: Zico  
Lmao, maybe, didn't notice this before

08:34PM  
To: Zico  
1 picture attached  
Seungyoon, the skinny legs guy

08:35PM  
From: Zico  
HOOOOOOOT

08:37PM  
To: Zico  
Shut the fuck up alright

08:37PM  
From: Zico  
... but you're even hotter

08:38PM  
To: Zico  
Thanks babe that's what I wanted to hear

08:39PM  
To: Zico  
1 picture attached  
Seunghoon, the funny guy, just look at this pic it's hilarious

08:40PM  
From: Zico  
Did he just put straws up his fucking nose...

08:41PM  
To: Zico  
YES, I TOLD YOU, HILARIOUS

08:42PM  
From: Zico  
I don't even have words for that, who's left?

08:43PM  
To: Zico  
1 picture attached  
Taehyun, the artsy and smart boy, just look at his hair doesn't it look great? How the fuck can one look like that, I hate him

08:44PM  
From: Zico  
Meh, I don't know, looks typical, nothing special

08:45PM  
To: Zico  
Seriously? You must be kidding me, he's seriously so good looking omg

08:46PM  
From: Zico  
I'm getting jealous here

08:47PM  
To: Zico  
Blah blah blah, you know I love your butt, gotta go back to practice, I'll try to call you after

08:49PM  
From: Zico  
Hope so, I kinda miss your voice

 

"4 My town playing", Mino calling, Zico doesn't hesitate to pick up.

'Wait babe, gotta tell Jihoon to turn this fucking shit down, now I can't hear you', he let out on one breath, 'JIHOON TURN THIS SHIT OFF OR I'LL FUCKING CHOP YOUR DICK OFF. Okay, done. Free now?'

'Horny, I miss you', Mino whispered.

'I miss you too. And you're talking so quietly because...?'

'Because I'm in the bathroom, my turn to shower and the walls are thin. I'll have to hurry or they're gonna tease me I'm jerking off, these kids, fuck, we're all grown up men here', he hissed, 'My dick is gonna explode, seriously, I'm gonna die if I don't have sex anytime soon.'

'You can always come over you know, or invite me over, just saying', Jiho chuckled.

'Impossible. Monthly evaluation is coming, I've only been here for a week but I gotta perform with everyone else, lots of stuff to do, I have to rely on myself, you don't even know how badly it hurts.'

'Believe me, I know', he sighed, 'And you called me because you need my help or you just wanted to whine?'

'Second option, I'd love you to help me but I gotta keep it short and quiet, and unfortunately, I can't take my phone under the shower.'

Jiho heard an unfamiliar voice, muted by the phone, but still pretty clear. A high-pitched, male voice saying: 'Mino, what's taking you so long, need some help?'

'JUST WASHING MY FACE', Mino yelled and Jiho could almost feel him blushing over the phone.

'Sure, just asked', the voice laughted and soon became silent.

'Was that...?', Jiho began.

'Taehyun, yeah', he swallowed, 'Playing around, you know, stupid kid. Hey, listen, gotta go, time is running and my dick really seems to need some help.'

'Fine, send me some pics if you don't mind', Jiho said in a quiet voice.

'We'll see.'

 

11:53PM  
From: Zico  
Fuck I'm stuck with composing, can't fit the bridge into the whole song

11:55PM  
To: Zico  
Come here to YG studio if you want, Taehyun showed me some pretty good tricks lately, this boy is amazing, he completed 3 full songs in a week

11:56PM  
To: Zico  
Excuse me not being too humble, but I have to admit I helped with the lyrics and they are seriously so fucking great

11:58PM  
From: Zico  
Want me to come? For the past 2 weeks you've been saying you don't have the time for anything

00:01AM  
To: Zico  
Yeah, anything outside the studio, you coming or not

00:03AM  
To: Zico  
If you come please don't let anyone know we fuck, I don't want to become 'the gay one'

00:08AM  
From: Zico  
Don't worry, I'm not coming

00:09AM  
To: Zico  
What, wait, why? But hun, I miss you and I think Taehyun and I can really help you with this bridge

00:10AM  
From: Zico  
Just fixed this part myself, thank you, and your boytoy

00:11AM  
To: Zico  
WHAT THE FUCK

 

"4 My Town" playing, Mino calling. Jiho automatically presses "answer".

'Yeah?'

'Hey', Mino sounds a bit breathless, 'I'm in town with Taehyun, shopping for clothes for the monthly evaluation. He has to go back soon, hairdresser, you know. So I was wondering if you'd like to meet for a dinner, or something?', he asked and in a quiet voice added, 'I think I can stay over tonight, so we can, you know, talk everything over, haven't seen you in like thousand years.'

'Where and when?', Jiho sounds a little too mad, a little too excited.

'Remember this small pub we went to after Block B debuted? The one that's almost always empty. They don't have the best food, but it's quiet and stuff, how about in 30 minutes?'

'I'll see you there.'

 

06:07PM  
From: Mino  
Gonna be 10 minutes late, walking Taehyun back to YG so I can drop my shopping bags there

06:12PM  
To: Mino  
Waiting

06:19PM  
To: Mino  
Still fucking waiting, the bartender looks at me as if I am the saddest thing in this world

6:20PM  
To: Mino  
As if I'm a starving kid in Africa, or a homeless dog, I'm going to fucking kill you

 

The door opened and there was Mino, looking like shit, in Jiho's opinion, he lost weight and his skin turned pale and his hair was all over the place.

'Fuck, I'm so sorry, really, I am so sorry, but we got lost, I mean Taehyun and I and-', Mino let out at insane speed, but Jiho stopped him.

'Fine, come here, I'll kill you later.'

He hugged him shortly and they sat down, the waiter took their orders. Two beers and two sandwiches, nothing sophisticated, they had to remember how thin the trainee's wallet is.

'I'm really so fucking sorry, but we were talking and I didn't pay attention to where we were, you understand...'

'Yeah, that's how things work when you like someone', growled Jiho.

'Man, what the fuck', Mino stopped in the middle of lighting his cigarette to look up at Jiho. He looked so serious he felt uneasy, 'Seriously, what the-'

'Oh, please, don't you try to fool me.'

They just sipped their beer in silence for a while and Jiho continued while he just stared at him, tapping the table with his fingers. Familiar rhytm. "4 My Town".

'Ever since you started out in YG-', Jiho's voice cracked, 'It's fucking impossible to talk to you without hearing the word "Taehyun" every five seconds. Doing stuff with Taehyun, oh, look at this picture of Taehyun, when Taehyun and I did something together, oh, do you know what Taehyun said today? Please, you're being so fucking obvious.'

Mino sighed.

'Okay, fine, I like him, so what? Yeah, I like him, talking to him makes me feel fucking awesome, I want to get to know him more, I'm so into him you don't even know. Yeah, but what about that?', he swallowed his beer and searched for another cigarette, 'Excuse me, can I have another one?', finger pointing at the glass, eyes on the waiter, 'What's so wrong with that? I mean, it really sucks to like someone like Taehyun, who hardly ever seems to notice you, and who seems to play with you all the time. But apart from that, why the fuck are you so mad?'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.'

'I came here today to fucking tell you I love you and what I hear is you got late because you were busy talking to Taehyun who you like so badly. Shit, seriously, what's so wrong with that?', Jiho stopped and took a deep breath, 'It's not fucking-only Mino, not for me, it's probably never been'.

'Man, fuck', Mino sweared rubbing his face with his palm, 'Fuck.'

'Well said.'

 

'Jiho.'

'Mmm?', he mumbled, lids half-closed, Mino's hand rubbing his naked back.

'You know I've always told you I don't want anything more than that?', he paused, 'I mean, sex? You know it, right?'

'Yeah, that's why I never told you. Until I felt endangered, I mean, until now. But I still love you.'

Jiho was shaking and every little hair on his naked body was up. He covered him with a blanket, lit a ciggarette and hushed Jiho. He certainly wasn't in the mood to be told 'No smoking in my fucking bed'.

'I feel guility when you say that, even though I shouldn't, after all, I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I never promised you anything.'

'If you would promise me anything and then still break my heart, I would never allow you in my bed.'

'Good point.'

He kissed Jiho's forehead.

 

"4 My Town playing", Mino calling, Jiho picks up.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Do you know who did fucking great in monthly evaluation? That's right, that's me, I got praised by YG himself, he said I improved and that's impressive I've been training here for such a short time but I'm still at almost the same level as others, he said I'm charismatic, oh my fucking God', he whimpered with excitement, 'Of course he said some shit about how I suck at dancing and stuff, but I got praised by YG himself, do you understand?'

'Shit, that's great, seriously, I'm so proud', he said, 'I mean, as your senior, you know who's the group leader here.'

'I know, thanks, we have to celebrate this, seriously.'

'How about this weekend?', Jiho offered.

'Perfect.'

'And...', he paused, 'How are things going with Taehyun?'

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a verse from "4 My Town", a predebut jam by Jiho and Mino that appears in the story as Jiho's ringtone
> 
> i decided on the dialogue form since it's the most objective one in this case & also minimalistic (and if you've read my other works, that's just how I write)
> 
> also, English isn't my first language and even though I try really hard not to make mistakes, some of them may appear here - I always highly appriciate pointing them out


End file.
